pilotslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Search
http://thepilotslife.com/forums/index.php?topic=34545.0 http://thepilotslife.com/forums/index.php?topic=42570.0 http://thepilotslife.com/forums/index.php?topic=42570.0 http://thepilotslife.com/forums/index.php?topic=43030.0 Search & Rescue '''(also known as SnR) is a roleplaying company in Pilots Life. It was established by Seboelen along with Thatswhatshesaid and TheGamer. Search & Rescue is obviously a roleplaying rescue team of Pilots Life ready to help roleplaying people in need. Search & Rescue currently have 3 bases for Los Santos, Las Venturas and San Fierro. Search & Rescue members can teleport with commands that nobody rather than the company members can know. They have a total of 50 vehicles in their fleet, most of them are for roleplay complete with firetrucks, ambulances, helicopters, tow trucks and utility vehicles. They also have some vehicles that are found in any conventional companies so that members of SnR cannot miss anything from a conventional company. Search & Rescue Bases Search & Rescue has a total of three bases, namely Los Santos, Las Venturas, and San Fierro. '''Los Santos Base Los Santos base located in the east of LS is the biggest base of search & rescue. Its has an elevating road and down that road will be a parking spot, because its so huge, Search & Rescue members can park their owned emergency vehicles there. The trucks used for trucking(conventional companies) can be found in SnR LS parked in their garage. SnR Base is also an spawning point for rescue worker. Las Venturas Base Las Venturas Base is the smallest and narrowest base of search & rescue, the vehicles are cramped and there's no place for SnR members to park their owned emergency vehicles. The base is located where the original fire department of LV was located. You can find Yosemites(for courier work for members to not miss a conventional company). San Fierro Base San Fierro base is a medium sized base of Search & Rescue, there are small number of parking spot for members to park their owned emergency vehicles, but there's still a lot of space. San Fierro Base is where the office of SnR is located. You can find some courier vehicles in there to be used for courier jobs so members cannot miss the conventional company. We're growing fast Search & Rescue Fast Response is located in the fire garage in Easter Basin Airport(oh yea?). Whenever there's an emergency (particularly in San Fierro), members will be given orders Logo and Advertisements Advertisements Search & Rescue is a roleplay company, so they obviously do not need to advertise the company. Logo Search & Rescue doesn't use any logos in forums, but they have a profile picture in the website featuring the names "Search + Rescue"("+" probably means "&"). Fleet Search & Rescue has a fleet of emergency vehicles like firetrucks, ambulances, utility vehicles, helicopters, boats and even tow trucks. Search & Rescue currently have 50/50 fleet, they will soon buy police vehicles for the newly featured "traffic cop" Future Plans 'Traffic Cops'http://thepilotslife.com/forums/index.php?topic=42570.0 Traffic cops is just a side-job of SnR, any Search & Rescue members can go into traffic cop mode. Traffic cop mode is basically a job of SnR to help the firefighters and paramedics do their jobs, they can put up road blocks to avoid anymore accidents, they can patrol the roads to see if their are any vehicles blocking the roads and they can even check for overloaded trucks. Staff Chief(s) of Search & Rescue: * Seboelen * Thatswhatshesaid * TheGamer Chief Assistant(s): * Wizz * Udo127 * Uday(newly promoted) Doctor/Fire Engine 1/SA-Coast Guard: * Lt.Cmdr.Price * Zomboy * Testes(CommanderGrief) * Smith. Firefighters(Manager): * Shiv - SnR-Engine2 * Haydz - SnR-Engine2 * IndianRSSB - SnR-Engine2 * MattMatt(SportivoX) - SnR-Engine3 * iRyan - SnR-Engine3 * Smith - SnR-(Unknown) Paramedics * Cyanide - SnR-Paramedic1 * ProgammerBO$$ - SnR-Paramedic1 * iGeo - SnR-Paramedic1 Search & Rescue Interns: * Lord_Knight * Knight * Cpt.Doraemon * Global * Stuntplane * iGoogle Category:Search & Rescue Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Company Category:Seboelen Category:Thatswhatshesaid Category:TheGamer Category:SnR Category:Firefighters Category:Paramedics Category:Doctors